ES INEVITABLE
by GABYNEKO
Summary: “Te amo… es inevitable…” SasuNaru…


**ES INEVITABLE**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

"_Te amo… es inevitable…"_ **SasuNaru**…

NARUTO no me pertenece…

**ES INEVITABLE**

No lo entiendo…

Sasuke está de regresó desde hace poco y debería sentirme feliz por eso, sin embargo, me siento ansioso.

Quiero verlo…

¡Quiero verlo!

Se repite en mi mente esa corta oración, en cuanto me separo de él por algunas horas y también…

Mi corazón late acelerado cada mañana, porque siempre trato de llegar lo más pronto al lugar de reunión del equipo…

Debería parar de latir tan rápido, pero no se detiene y lo siento palpitar aún más cuando lo veo.

Y el doble cuando es él quien me ve a mí. Mis mejillas rojas por la carrera, podría jurar que arden aún más en ese instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Entonces él me insulta y yo por reflejo le respondo de igual modo, es inevitable, siempre ha sido así…

Cuando pienso en ello, algo dentro de mí parece romperse.

Igual… Todo sigue igual… Nada ha cambiado…

Él parece ser más fuerte que yo.

Siguen los insultos entre los dos.

Los desafíos entre los dos.

…

¡¿Por qué?!

¡Es injusto!

¡Quiero que me reconozca! ¡Quiero que se fije en mí! ¡Pero no como el idiota que cree que soy! ¡Quiero que me vea como un igual, alguien que puede caminar hombro con hombro a su lado!

¡Quiero…!

No se que es lo que quiero… sólo se que algo dentro de mí tiene miedo de perderle, de ser abandonado nuevamente por él y no tener las fuerzas para salvarle otra vez, que me deje destrozado porque siga sin confiar en mí, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Hoy especialmente mis ánimos decayeron ante ese pensamiento, mucho más profundo de lo que soy capaz de ocultar.

Sakura-chan no lo notó, de nuevo es solo Sasuke el centro de su universo, Sai simplemente me miro curioso, aun trata de aprender sobre el comportamiento humano, Kakashi-sensei me vio confundido, pues no es normal en mi actuar de ese modo y Sasuke… no lo sé… evite su mirada y a él todo lo que pude…

Soy patético…

Tanto, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de qué era la causa de mi comportamiento, hasta que el zorro me lo hecho en cara:

Estoy enamorado… Ni más ni menos que del Uchiha…

Primero quede en un breve shock ante lo dicho por el zorro, después comencé a negarlo en rotundo, eso no podía ser posible y entonces no entendía porque si no era cierto mi cuerpo parecía arder fuertemente, en especial mis mejillas…

Mis mejillas… apenas haciéndome a la idea de que aquello era verdad, comenzaron a humedecerse, porque es inevitable pensar que no puedo decirle como me siento y mucho menos que no seré correspondido…

Por que simplemente es absurdo… a pesar de que sin darme cuenta ha sucedido en mí…

Quisiera alejarme para no hacerle daño, porque suelo sentir que perderé el control sin que me de cuenta, que explotaré y le diré lo que siento, peor aún, que mis ansias puedan dar a Kyubi la oportunidad de tomarle…

Porque él dice que desearle carnalmente es inevitable para mí, aun si no he contemplado el estar de se modo con él, aún si mis sueños con él apenas llegan a un simple beso que me roba el aliento…

Yo…

Yo…

—No puedo evitar amar a Sasuke…—susurro a mi mismo mientras hundo mi rostro entre mis piernas flexionadas.

—…Do-be…—mis ojos se abren con sorpresa en la oscuridad de mi habitación, sentado sobre mi cama de aquel modo no esperaba escuchar su voz…

— ¿Es cierto?—mucho menos que escuchara aquello precisamente él…

Por reflejo, mis piernas se mueven de forma rápida, tratando de salir del lugar, tratando de salir por el pasillo, al entrar él por la ventana.

Pero nuevamente hace gala de sus maravillosos dotes ninja y me intercepta al tratar de abrir la puerta del cuarto, cerrándola apenas entre abierta, sin que tenga oportunidad de salir antes por ella, teniéndole a él a mi espalda con sus brazos a mis costados evitando que abra.

—Es cierto—afirma ante mi intento de escape y mi no negación, su voz susurrante en mi oído hace que me estremezca y más aun sus palabras, se que no es un sueño y a pesar de parecer una pesadilla es real. Y me duele…

Duele tanto…

—Mírame—ordena, pero mi cuerpo está vez no reacciona, porque no quiero ver su desprecio hacia mí… No de él…

—¡¿…?!—en un rápido movimiento me atrapó entre sus brazos y entonces él…

No lo entiendo…

Seguro que me golpeó muy fuerte y ahora estoy inconsciente y alucinando, porque es imposible que una de sus manos este en mi rostro y me halla obligado a voltear en su dirección para esto…

Besarme…

Tan suave y dulcemente como en mis sueños, pero entonces ¿por qué mi cuerpo siente como si una descarga le recorriera? ¿Por qué mi rostro se siente arder? ¿Y porque mis labios comienzan a sentirse húmedos?

¿Realmente ha comenzado a pasar su lengua por ellos humedeciéndolos en busca de algo?

No, no lo hacía ¿no? Porque es ahora donde, de veras, que me golpeara y aquello era sólo una broma, porque ha comenzado a separarse…

—Usuratonkachi—pero si es así, entonces porque parece preocupado y me ve tan profundamente.

¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué…?—preguntó totalmente confundido.

Y espero su respuesta, pero en cuanto la recibo mis ojos se agrandan en sorpresa y llenan de lágrimas, que no puedo evitar que continúen cayendo una tras otra sin parar…

"_Te amo…"_

Esa fue su respuesta y ahora un tenue carmín está en sus mejillas mientras que uno muy profundo está en las mías.

—Oi, dobe…—se que está preocupado por verme llorar, pero yo no puedo hacer otra cosa, estoy feliz, por eso todo lo que puedo hacer es lanzarme a sus brazos.

—Sasuke... Sasuke… Gracias… por amarme devuelta—es lo único que puedo decir entre sollozos de alegría.

La presión de sus brazos de pronto se vuelve débil y una parte de mí espera el rechazo y un fuerte empujón al suelo, desde donde pueda ver su burlesca sonrisa y darme cuenta que ha jugado conmigo, pero en cambio, el abrazo se vuelve más fuerte y el vuelve a repetir aquello que sin duda gravare en mi memoria ttebayo:

"_Te amo… es inevitable…"_

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
